1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates generally to pin gripping devices, and more particularly, to a tool for gripping and applying an axial force to a pin.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As is known in the construction industry, for example, concrete is poured to form sidewalks, foundations, and other related surfaces. During this process, forms are set up to define a cavity or space for receiving liquid or flowable concrete. These forms are typically set by large metal pins that are driven into the ground to support the forms.
After the concrete is poured and has hardened, the forms and thus the cylindrical pins must be removed. Currently, removal of the cylindrical pins is accomplished by brute force. Generally, this entails individually forcing each cylindrical pin from side to side in order to loosen them--sometimes with a sledge hammer. Next, the cylindrical pins are individually gripped with a gripping device, such as a pipe wrench or vice grips, and pulled and twisted until they are removed from the ground. It can be appreciated that this process requires a construction worker to expend a lot of time and energy in order to remove the form-supporting cylindrical pins. Accordingly, there is a great need for a gripping device that will simplify or ease this process.